goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Kurst the Worst Steals Principal Prickly's Lunch and Gets Grounded
Kurst the Worst Steals Principal Prickly's Lunch and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 27th 2019 Transcript * At the cafetera, Kurst the Worst was dismayed, and she had got an eggplant sandwich for lunch. * Kurst: Man! I can't believe my parents told Lunchlady Irma to give me sandwiches and water for a week! Are my parents forcing me to eat every bite of it and swallow it? Why can't I eat food I like at the cafeteria like the other students? * Then Kurst had an idea. * Kurst: I know! I will steal Principal Prickly's lunch! So that way I don't have to eat sandwiches and drink water for a week! I'm going to steal Prinicpal Prickly's lunch. Hahahahahahahahahaha! * Kurst left her table, and she went off to Principal Prickly's office, and then she entered Principal Prickly's office. Then Kurst spotted some food from Taco Bell! * Kurst: Look! It's food from Taco Bell! And what's inside, there is a crunchy taco, a triple steak burrito, cheesy nachos, and a large Pepsi! I can't wait to get this stuff in my mouth! * Then Kurst grabbed Principal Prickly's food and she left the office. Then Principal Prickly returned. * Principal Prickly: Since I got a crunchy taco, a triple steak burrito, cheesy nachos, and a large Pepsi from Taco Bell for lunch. I should eat my lunch at my office. * Suddenly, Principal Prickly was horrified, and he noticed that his food were gone. * Principal Prickly: Wait! My lunch was at my desk! And now it's gone! I will notify the students that someone has stolen my lunch! * Principal Prickly ran out of his office quickly. * Back at the cafeteria, Kurst felt impressed and she had eaten Principal Prickly's lunch all up. * Kurst: Wow! That lunch was so good! I am never eating sandwiches and drinking water ever again! * Suddenly, everyone heard the bell ringing, and they heard Principal Prickly's voice from the intercom. * Principal Prickly's voice: Attention, students! Someone has stolen my lunch! Whoever is that student report to my office at once! * Kurst knew it was her, and she had no choice but to go to Principal Prickly's office. So she went off to Principal Prickly's office and then she entered it. Principal Prickly was looking angry. * Principal Prickly; Kurst, don't tell me that you stole my lunch! * Kurst: Um! Yes! I stole your lunch! * Principal Prickly was shocked, and then he become enraged and threw a meltdown. * Principal Prickly: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Kurst, you know you're not supposed to steal people's lunch! Thanks to you, I was very hungry! That really is freaking it! You are suspended for two weeks! Go home right now! * Kurst went home in disgrace. Back home, Kurst's parents were extremely angry at Kurst. * Kurst's dad: Kirsten, how dare you steal Principal Prickly's lunch?! You know you're not supposed to steal people's lunch! * Kurst: But dad. it's not my fault! I only did that because I did not have to eat sandwiches and drink water for lunch! * Kurst's mum: We don't care! You still have no right to steal people's lunch! That's it! * Kurst's dad: You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And as a punishment, we are forcing you to eat sandwiches and drink water for a whole month! You will eat sandwiches and drink water until your punishment is over. * Kurst's mum: Now go upstairs to your room right now! * Kurst went to her room, crying. * Kurst: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! * * CAST * Kimberly as Kurst the Worst * Wiseguy as Principal Prickly * Diesel as Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad) * Susan as Mrs Kurst (Kurst's mum) Category:Kurst the Worst's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff